Take My Hand and Fly Away
by Yuki14
Summary: Ryou and Yugi travel back to ancient Egypt to destory the Millenium Rod in order to prevent Malik from wrecking havoc on the world in the future.


___~___0oChapter 1-Fly Awayo0___~___  
  
This is my first fic on fanfiction, so it's probably not all that good, but I'm trying. ^^; This fic is basically about Ryou and Yugi traveling back in time to ancient Egypy to destroy the Millenium Rod before Malik can cause world havoc (but you probably already know that if you've read the description. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading it, and if I get enough reviews, I'll definatly be continuing it. -^-^-  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Take my hand and we'll fly away."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
The sweltering summer sun beat relentlessly down on the five friends as they sat around a table in front of their usual ice cream parlor, enjoying their chocolate and vanilla treats. Ryou sat in silence, as he always did, watching his friends converse, Joey being the loudest.  
  
"~and I told him, 'well, using my Time Wizard, your time is just about up'," Joey ranted, "And with that, I took out alla' his life points." Joey put on a pleased smile, expecting the four to applaud him. The others just sighed. They had had to put up with this behavoir every day for the entire summer.  
  
"I've heard of some pretty lame puns, but that's probably the worst one yet," Tristan sighed.  
  
"Hmph!" Joey retorted.  
  
"Hey!" Tea's face lightened up, "After we're finished, does anyone want to go to the arcade?"  
  
"Well it's not like we have anything else to do," Yugi said, then nodded, "Sure, that's sounds like fun."  
  
As the five finished their ice cream, several more conversations followed, each one somehow leading to Joey bragging about his accomplishments with the duel monsters game. Ryou's attention, however, wandered to a darkened figure sitting several tables away from them. The person, appearing to be a female, seemed as if she were staring directly at their table. Ryou squinted his eyes, trying to make out the figure, but in vain. He gave up, thinking that it was perhaps one of Bakura's cruel mind games, and directed his attention back to Joey's stories.  
  
-*At the Arcade*-  
  
Ryou and Yugi both observed Tristan and Joey playing a two-person shooting type game. Tea was nearby playing Dance Dance Revolution, and appeared to be kicking everyone's butt at it.  
  
"Ryou," Yugi caught Ryou's attention.  
  
"Yes?" Ryou looked over at Yugi.  
  
"You want to play that game?" Yugi asked while pointing to a game where you threw a coin in a slot to make more coins fall down the edge.  
  
"Sure," Ryou nodded. He had always done fairly well at those.  
  
As they made their way to the other side of the arcade, Bakura couldn't help but notice the same shadowed figure staring back at him from a corner of the room. His heart pounded against his chest and he couldn't take his eyes off her, as if he were in some sort of trance.  
  
"Ryou?" Yugi called to him.  
  
Ryou's attention snapped back to Yugi. He had to tell him.  
  
"Yugi," Ryou called back as he walked toward him, "There's someone that's been following us around today. I think we might be in danger."  
  
"Huh?" Yugi said with a laugh.  
  
"Look!" Ryou said, a little frustrated, and pointed to the figure in the corner. Yugi looked in the direction Ryou was pointing. "I saw her earlier today while we were eating ice cream."  
  
"Maybe that person's stalking us." Yugi sounded a little worried. "We should call the police."  
  
Before they could do anything else, the woman walked toward them at a fast pace. Her face came into view, and both Yugi and Ryou were alarmed to see who it was. Isis Ishtar.  
  
"Isis?" Yugi questioned, his voice barely audible.  
  
She seemed as if she had expected these reactions, and smiled grimly, trying to ease their shock.  
  
"But why have you been following us?" Ryou asked.  
  
After a long sigh, she spoke, "I've been waiting for a moment to speak to you and Yugi alone, Ryou."  
  
"Whatever you can say in front of us, you can say in front of our other friends!" Yugi retorted.  
  
"Yugi, just shutup and listen." Isis gave Yugi a quick glare before continuing. "Malik, as you both know, has been causing a deal of trouble lately." The two nodded slowly, not quite sure what Isis was getting at. "I've seen into the future with my Millenium Tauk, and have seen the havoc he may cause if this continues~"  
  
"You mean there's no way to stop him!?" Yugi cried in dismay.  
  
"I've seen one of the possible alternatives," Isis continued to explain, "This doesn't necessarily mean this will happen. But if he isn't stopped, it may."  
  
"What do we have to do?" Yugi's voice was sweltering in distress.  
  
"With the help of the musuem's research team I've built something of a time machine to rewind time."  
  
"What!?" Ryou and Yugi gasped in unison.  
  
"It's taken several months and hasn't been tested yet."  
  
"But, Isis, that's just incredible," Ryou said, astounded.  
  
"We want you two to try it out and go back in time to stop Malik."  
  
"But...how far back in time?"  
  
"A little over 2,000 years," Isis said as she braced herself for Ryou and Yugi's surprised reactions, "To the time of ancient Egypt. We're going to need you two to destroy the Millenium Rod before it was created~"  
  
"Wait," Ryou stopped her, "But if the Millenium Rod exists now, then wouldn't it have not been destroyed in the past?"  
  
"The future may change at any time," Isis told him, "There are many alternatives. This is just one of them."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Now," Isis began again, "You two will need to come with me. I'll explain to the others what's going on after you two have gone through time."  
  
Ryou and Yugi looked at eachother for a couple of moments, then nodded understandingly.  
  
"Please follow me."  
  
-*The Museum*-  
  
Yugi and Ryou stood in a staff room hidden in the far back of the museum. Before them stood a silver vehicle-looking machine shaped like a small Voltswagon. Several men in lab coats stood around them with solemn expressions. Isis was among them and stood the closest to Yugi and Ryou.  
  
"This is the time machine," one of the bespecktled men with grey frizzled hair explained, "You'll be getting into it in a moment and be sent back approximently 2,000 years back in time. With you, you'll have a communication device~" he took a small walkie talkie-like instrument from a table "~and use it to communicate with us. You'll only use it in emergencies, as the batteries last no longer than an hour or so. You'll also have three days to accomplish whatever task Isis has sent you to do. Understand?"  
  
Yugi and Ryou nodded. Isis then made a motion with her hand to excuse the researchers to the other side of the room, and they obeyed.  
  
"You both have your Millenium Items with you, correct?" Isis confirmed in a low tone.  
  
They nodded again. Both were too anxious to utter any words.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
Yugi and Ryou reluctantly made their way to the time vehicle. But worried thoughts began racing through their minds. What if it didn't work? And what if it did, but they were never able to get back home? It was too late, they both thought to themselves. Before they knew it, the vehicle began vibrating, a blanched aura surrounded them, and quite abruptly they grew dizzy and fainted.  
  
-*Ancient Egypt*-  
  
A hot summer sun beat down as Ryou flickered his eyes open. The heat was unbearable, as drops of sweat poured from his forhead. For a moment, he had no idea what had happened. Then the memories rolled into Ryou's mind. Isis. The museum. The time vehicle. His heart beat in the awareness of where he was. He looked around, but could see nothing but endless miles of sand dunes. Above him, a cloudless blue blanketed the sky. He looked down next to him to find Yugi, half buried in the sand. He wasn't moving.  
  
"Yugi!" Ryou cried, pulling Yugi out of the sand.  
  
Yugi's eyes slowly opened.  
  
"W-what happened?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Look around," Ryou told him.  
  
"We...made it. We're in..." Yugi's sentence was cut off in disbelief.  
  
"Ancient Egypt."  
  
|___|++_________++|End Chapter 1|++_________++|___|  
  
Well, that's all for chap 1. I hope you enjoyed it. Depending on how many reviews I get, I'll try adding the next chap soon. Please review if you liked it (or even if you didn't like it). ^-^ 


End file.
